Jealousy
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John gets jealous because of Ted and Maryse SLASH M/M


JEALOUSY

It was Monday night and backstage at a Raw live taping John Cena was sitting in his private locker room watching the television the match at the moment was John Morrison versus Ted Dibiase with Maryse as Ted's valet now normally John would be enjoying watching his lover in the ring with his tight ass showing but he just couldn't anymore not with the fact that Maryse is with him. Yes that's right John Cena is Jealous of a Blonde Diva. it wasn't his fault he just hated the fact that she would hang off of Ted all the time it made him angry and sad and pissed beyond belief he was pulled out of his trance when Ted walked through the door grinning like a fool _"he must of won "_John thought he missed the entire match because he was staring into space thinking about his Man with that ….that Diva.

"Hey babe did you see that I kicked ass out there it was awesome "Ted said excitedly, "huh … oh hey baby yeah you were awesome I must of zoned out at the end there but I saw you, by the way you look smokin' in those purple spankies". John replied sauntering his way over to Ted and giving him a hard kiss on the mouth which was interrupted by a cough John groaned in annoyance he knew who it was it was _her. "_Oh hey Maryse you were good out there also " John smiled the fakest smile possible moving his way over to the bench going through his bag looking for his shirt and arm bands.

He was too busy to notice Maryse sitting in Ted's lap until he heard her giggle he sighed and got up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door startling Maryse and Ted. Ted looked at the door worried and concerned as to why his Boyfriend of 2 years was slamming the door so he got up and excused himself from Maryse to go and check on him.

He cracked open the door a little bit a noticed John leaning over the sink scrubbing his face and groaning. "John baby what's wrong you just up and left and slammed the door what's bothering you?" Ted asked cautiously.

"Nothings wrong Teddy just tired and I still have my match with Chris and all this Nexus shit is pissing me off " Ted could tell that's not all it was so he asked again "John stop lying and tell me what's going on in that head of yours" John sighed "I said nothing ! " John snapped , Ted was taken aback by this outburst "FINE I was just fuckin' askin you so fuck you I'll see you at the room later I'm taking the ride with me and I'm giving' Mike a lift seeya"John felt horrible snapping at Ted like that but he would have to sort it out later he had his match soon .

PARKING LOT

John spotted his best friend having a smoke so he walked up to him clapped him on the back "Hey Ortz I was wondering if I could catch a lift with you and Codes tonight if it's not a bother ?" Randy smiled at him "Sure but where's Ted didn't you come here with him?" "Yeah we had an argument he took off before my match and he took our car with him" John explained." Oh okay then did you wanna talk about what happened ?" Randy asked he was intrigued John and Ted never fought and if they did it was something major. " Uh sure I guess I just snapped at him for no reason I'm just stressed and shit…..and uh I can't fucking stand Maryse hanging off him all the time it's starting to piss me off ". Randy chuckled "I can't believe it the great John Cena is jealous of a Barbie doll who can't even speak English that well , I never thought I would see the day" John just glared at him "Fuck you asshole " he said with a grin " How would you like it if it was Cody man she is always around flirting and shit , she calls him all the time and then today when I was getting ready for my match the bitch was sitting on his lap and giggling like a fucking 2 year old ". Randy shrugged "Look dude you love Ted you can't let this bitch get to you so when we get back to the hotel talk to him and tell him what you feel , don't leave him out in the cold" John smiled "why are you always right?" Randy smirked "It's because I . am. Randy. Fuckin'. Orton and let's not forget Orton's are always right" John just laughed at his best friend and got into the car .

AT THE HOTEL

In the elevator on the way up to his and Ted's room he didn't know how he was going to explain everything to Ted but he did know that he will be doing some groveling tonight. Once outside his room he slid the card in and opened the door dumped his bags on the floor before going into the bathroom to get changed and freshen up. When he came out he could hear laughter he found that it was Ted and a few of his friends he didn't want to interrupt so he walked to the mini bar and took out a few beers and headed to his computer and logged onto his twitter page and started tweeting. He didn't notice that Ted was behind him looking over his shoulder until he felt a hand and he jumped and spilled his beer all over his singlet he couldn't help but chuckle and took off his singlet and threw it on the floor. Once that was taken care of he looked up to find Ted sitting on the bed with a worried look on his face.

"Teddy Jesus Christ babe you scared the shit outta' me "I'm so sorry John I didn't mean to I just I got worried when you ignored me when you came in I am so so sorry "Ted pleaded . John bent down in front of Ted and took his face in his hands and whispered "Babe it's cool it's just a bit of beer it will wash out what's wrong Teddy ?" Ted sighed and got up and stood at their window looking out into the city . "Are you going to leave me John ? I get the feeling like you want someone else I mean you're so distant lately did I do something wrong?" John rushed over to Ted and turned him so he could see him "Ted it's not you I'm so sorry I just have been having these moments and I don't know how to explain them , but believe me when I say there is no way in hell that I am leaving you I love you !" Ted had a huge smile on his face and he smashed his lips to John's running his tongue over his lovers bottom lip begging for entrance which was soon accepted , tongues were dueling for dominance then John pulled away panting for breath.

"Fuck Ted where did you learn to kiss like that , that was fuckin the best kiss I have ever gotten in my life " Ted just smirked "I learned from the great one himself ….YOU" John smiled and lead Ted over to the bed and told him to sit down " Look Ted I owe you an explanation for the way I have been acting so please don't interrupt me okay?" After receiving a nod John Continued " Alright here goes nothing' ….i hate the story line you have going at the moment with Maryse I can't stand that she is all over you and flirting with you and kissing you I hate it whenever I see you two I just want to hurl. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't like seeing anyone all over you It's not just her it's everyone I am a jealous fuck and I can't help it , I just want you to myself and I fear …..I fear one day that you will leave me I mean I'm not exactly young and all and you're this young hot guy who could do so much better than me "

Ted looked up at his partner and smiled " you have to be the biggest idiot in the whole world " John was shocked at this statement " What are you talking about I just told you what was wrong and you call me and idiot thanks Teddy " John stated sarcastically . Ted chuckled " you are an idiot to think I would cheat on you or that I would want someone other that you Johnny I LOVE YOU and nobody else I want to be with you forever this isn't just a little fling to me this is me making a future for myself with you " Ted sighed before continuing " I am glad that you're jealous coz I would be worried if you didn't feel that way Fuck John I get jealous of all the attention you get I mean you and Randy together freaks me out beyond belief I know you 2 have a past but it still gets to me ."

John's eyebrow rose " Teddy me and Randy was a fling it was never anything serious yeah I love him but only as a brother he is my best friend I would do anything for him but I am utterly in love with you and I will never leave you I want to spend the rest of my life with you , that's why I was worried about you and Maryse I am so sorry I snapped at you earlier ." Ted wrapped his arms around John's neck and gave him a little peck on the lips "I love you too and I forgive you for snapping at me now give me a kiss handsome"

John crashed his lips onto Ted's and devoured his younger lovers lips he started to nibble on Ted's bottom lip getting a moan in response he pulled away from Ted's lips to take off Ted's shirt and discard It onto the floor. John dropped to his knees in front of his lover and started to unbuckle Ted's belt and buttons on his pants he took off Ted's jeans and threw them onto the floor near the rest of the clothes. He started to kiss at Ted's hip bone and ran his tongue lightly above the waist band of his lover's underwear. He slowly started to inch his lover's underwear down with his teeth until they were pooled around Ted's ankles Ted stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Ted's semi hard erection was out into the open John smirks and started to lick at the mushroom head tasting Ted's precome John began leaving a trail of kisses all over Ted's hard cock until finally swallowing him hole Ted growled in satisfaction " oh fuck John " John smiled as he kept up the pace swirling his tongue all over his partners member with his left hand John began fondling Ted's balls rolling them around in his hands his mouth left Ted's member and started sucking on his balled while his hand moved to stroke Ted hard and slow just the way Ted likes it " oh god …baby please Johnny ….I need …please john I need you I want you so fucking bad " John stood up and disposed himself of his shorts and underwear pulling Ted into another passion filled kiss and leading him back over to the bed , he pushed Ted down and smiled he straddled Ted's hips and bent down for another heated kiss , he then moved to start laying kisses on Ted's jaw line slowly moving to Ted's neck where he started nibbling and biting and sucking at the tender flesh "stop fucking around already John I need you NOW!". Ted growled , John chuckled before whispering into Ted's ear " you can't rush perfection baby " Ted glared at him "fuck perfection I just want your cock in my ass NOW DO IT "

John leaned over to the night stand to retrieve the lube they had used that morning he squirted some onto his fingers before inserting one into Ted's pucker Ted arched his back moaning profanity as John worked his finger inside of him John pulled his finger out before slamming back in with 2 "oh fuck Teddy you are so fucking tight " he moaned he began scissoring his fingers trying to get Ted ready for him he began to curl his index finger until he found that spot that makes Teddy turn into a begging slut just as he was thinking about it he found it " oh fuck shit john keep doing that oh fuck yeah …..not enough John need more …need you now .." Ted demanded.

John pulled his fingers out of Ted and began coating his cock with lube he lined himself at Ted's entrance leaning down to kiss at Ted's abs before pushing himself fully into his younger lover Ted let out a loud cry "FUCK " , John began a slow pace thrusting in and out of Ted "Teddy you are so tight your ass is like a vice around my dick" Ted was clawing at the bed sheets below him "Fuck me harder Johnny …..please harder and faster how I like it with your huge dick shoved up my ass hitting the spot " so John began thrusting harder and faster into Ted he grabbed hold of Ted's member and began stroking it with perfect timing with his thrusts " oh I'm so close Teddy fuck I love you " "I love you too Johnny FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKK" and with that Ted came hard coating himself and John in his own cum . John leaned down and started licking Ted clean but kept on thrusting once twice three time before " oh fuck….shit yeah Ted your ass is so tight fuck ….fuck….shit yyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssss" John came inside of Ted filling his lovers ass up with his seed .

A minute later John pulled out of Ted and collapsed next to him trying to collect his breath. "John that was one of the best fucks we have ever had "John laughed at his boyfriend's statement, "I have to agree with you there Ted I just can't seem to get enough of your tight ass "

Ted turned to John suddenly getting serious "John what is next for us?"

John smiled at the question before taking the blonde in his arms "well I was thinking about it and I wanted to know if ….um maybe if you would want to move in with me …..either to Tampa or Boston but…if you're not ready then that's cool we don't have to I mean…..it's totally up to – John's sentence was interrupted by a finger to the lips " I would love to move in with you I love you"

"Really?"

"Yes you big goof "

"Then it's settled we are a family I love you Ted "

"I love you too John now let's get some sleep we are moving in the morning when we get home "

"Okay then goodnight baby"

"Goodnight Johnny"

They both fell asleep looking forward to moving in together and no more jealousy.

THE END

Please review


End file.
